


Fooling around.

by CaviarandCigarettes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaviarandCigarettes/pseuds/CaviarandCigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast can turn into silly fun, if you're in the right mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooling around.

Adam woke up in one of those moods, one of those moods where he felt like a child again and Sauli knew about it. After not sleeping until late the night before, Adam woke up with the joys of spring and thought that he would wake up Sauli who's small elfish face looked so peaceful when he was snoozing. After being woken with a boney finger being jabbed into his ribs and a soft voice mumbling his name in his ear Sauli managed to open his eyes. Adam's eyes as wide as dinner plates, if anyone would've seen him right now they would've probably mistaken his caffeine induced high with something much worse.

As they sat down to eat breakfast which was so lovingly prepared by Adam, well it was one of those breakfast that didn't need preparing, all he had to do to serve up breakfast was bring their fruit bowl over to the breakfast bar as well as some honey, Greek yoghurt and a container full of muesli. This was always the breakfast when neither of them could be bothered to cook. Sauli poured some muesli into his bowl as well as some berries and some Greek yoghurt, as he went to put the first spoonful into his mouth he felt something bounce of the side of his head. His eyes shot up at doe eyed Adam who had a small bunch of grapes in his hand, "whaaaaat?" Adam said drawing the word out as long as he could, the last sound was more like a squeak than the "T" sound. He waited for Sauli to start eating again before throwing another grape at his head and giggling like a school boy.

Sauli put his spoon back into his bowl and rolled his eyes at Adam, "are you going to eat breakfast and stop this silly?" His words still slightly broken as the English language was not the easiest to learn, and as Sauli tried to form sentences he quickly realizing that every word he wanted to say didn’t have an English alternative. Adam laughed at Sauli's mistake and just shook his head before throwing another grape at the Finn's head. "If you don't stop...."

"You'll what?" Adam cut in causing Sauli to sigh and roll his eyes.

"I'll go and have breakfast in another room." Adam threw another grape at Sauli's head, almost daring him to move. And he did. He pushed his chair out and stood up, but Adam wasn't going to let him go anywhere. Not without a fight anyone. Adam pushed Sauli's bowl of muesli over to the other side of the table, just far enough out the way that Sauli couldn't reach it. "Adam, stop." He said placing his hands on his hip.

"Oooh, someone's pissy." Adam laughed. He stood up, his body blocking where he had pushed Sauli's bowl meaning that if Sauli would've wanted it then he would have to move Adam, and Adam wasn't going to let himself be moved. "Fight you for it." He said picking up a banana out to bowl and pointing it at Sauli.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Sauli said unimpressed by Adam's mood this morning, especially as he was still tired, "you can be cute later. After I've had breakfast."

"I'm always cute." Adam said jabbing Sauli with the banana, "and you're losing." With every jab he took a little step closer to Sauli causing Sauli to take a step backwards trying to get out of the way of Adam and the banana. "Here?" Adam handed Sauli another banana, "fair fight?"

"Oh, for gods sake." Sauli took the banana off Adam and started waving it around. "Happiness?"

Adam laughed, "Yes. On guard, Mr. Koskinen," he said as he jabbed the banana at Sauli.

It only took a few minutes for Sauli to join in properly and end up laughing. "You're an idiot." He mumbled at Adam as he felt his back hit the wall. Dammit! He thought not realizing how far Adam had backed him up and just how close he was getting as Sauli couldn't really move now. "So my breakfast?" Sauli said holding the banana out in front of him, "am I allowed to eat it in peace now?"

"You really want your breakfast?" Adam was now barely inches from him after almost knocking the banana out of Sauli's hand, his arm outstretched on the wall behind Sauli.

"Well, actually..." Sauli peeled the banana and took a huge bite, almost managing to eat half the banana in one bite. "This will do, why didn't I think of this early?" He said smirking as he looked at Adam's beautiful mouth catching the other man biting his lip, before looking up into Adam's eyes.

They both stood staring into each others eyes for a few minutes before they started laughing. "Breakfast then?" Adam suggested.

Sauli nodded and smiled at Adam, leaning forward and kissing Adam softly.

Adam pulled back and looked at Sauli once more before leaning in to kiss the other man again. This time the kiss lasted much longer and was much more passionate than the peck Sauli had planted on Adam's lips. Their tongues danced together, they breathing seemed to not matter any more because they were breathing each other in and Sauli's hands were no longer just hanging by the side of him holding the half eaten banana, they were around Adam pulling him in closer. Their bodies getting hot for each other

until Adam moved his foot and felt a squish. He pulled back wondering what he stood on, seeing the half eaten banana squished under his slipper. "Ewwww." He laughed.

Sauli looked at Adam's face, it was truly disgusted in what was now on his favourite slippers. "And you stop just when I had stopped thinking about breakfast."

Adam looked up at Sauli as if he wanted to say something, but he was more concerned that he had banana on his slipper. He kicked his slipper off and put his foot back down without looking, putting it back into the squashed banana. "Fucking hell!" He mumbled placing his hand on Sauli’s shoulder to balance himself for a second. "I'll make you pay for this later," he smirked placing a kiss on Sauli's cheek before hopping over to the counter to get some kitchen towel to wipe the banana off his foot.

"So I can eat my breakfast now?"

"Yes, you can eat your damn breakfast. But you can clean that mess up too."

"Why?" Sauli mumbled his mouth full of his breakfast mix. "You made the mess."

"You dropped the damn thing." Adam said getting the last bit of banana from between his toes, "ew, baby this feels disgusting."

Sauli laughed, "quit complaining, I'll clean it up."

Adam smiled loving that he normally got his way with Sauli, but Sauli could wrap him around his little finger too. There was something about those big blue eyes that caught Adam out nearly every time, "I promise I will make it worth it, and clean up any mess later." He chucked to himself as Sauli almost spat his muesli everywhere.


End file.
